


Rubs

by NeonWriter1



Series: Cat In The Hat Scenes [1]
Category: The Cat in the Hat (2003), The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthroxhuman, Better Than Canon, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Human, Massage, One Shot, Ratings: G, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rumors, Talking, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1
Summary: This is a cute, one shot story based from The Cat In The Hat movie (2003) that Joan gives Cat a massage after a hard work day at the ranch. (Also, as a matter of fact, this is supposed to be scene two, but it's whatnot.)
Relationships: Cat in the Hat/Joan Walden
Series: Cat In The Hat Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979441
Kudos: 1





	Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, this is a serious fanfiction for a remake of this 2003 movie I wanted to do. Also, I'd like some criticism on what needs to fix.

Cat gave out a sigh as he flopped himself on the sofa while he dropped his hat on the floor. He placed his head on the pillow as he cuddled it.

**Well, Cat, your day as been finished. Now it's time to relax.** He thought to himself, as he gave out a purr.

Another day, as Cat at his job at the ranch, was complete. The poor feline was sweating all over as small dirt marks were on his furry body and face, while it ached all over from head to toe from lifting boxes and bags of horse food for the horses. A tint of manure was on him as well, which made him once again smelly.

But that wasn't ruining his mood for him, knowing it'd be; for the next hour. While he continued to lay on the couch, Joan came out of the hallway as she walked into the living room. Wiping off the remaining sweat, she saw her husband, giving out slight, comfortable purrs. A warm smile formed on her lips as she began to walk towards the sofa.

Sitting down on the right side, she looked at her husband before she gave his leg a stroke.

Cat's head perked up from this while his pupils lowered. He turned his head around as he saw his wife, continuing to give his leg a stroke. A tired smile came on his lips before using his tail to caress her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"How are you?" Joan smiled back at him before she kissed his tail.

"Worked around the house and, I'm tired," She chuckled. "Luckily, I got a day off from work."

Cat chuckled back before he sighed. "That's good love, and yeah, at least your day was good. But my day," He said before he turned on his back as a few whimpers came out from him. A huff came from him as Joan looked at Cat as she gave him a frown.

"Oh, what's wrong, honey?" She asked, while she slowly went on top of him.

But from her weight, he flinched a bit as he felt pressure on his body from hers. Joan gasped before she gently lay on him while covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked.

"Ow, well, kind of," He said, giving out a giggle. "I'm just hurting from the work I went through today."

Joan frowned before she nodded. "There's nothing to laugh about," She said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"But, sweetie, what happened?" She asked, giving his cheek a caress.

Cat took a whole of her hand, giving a kiss and a lick. "Well, just lifting tons of boxes, cleaning the horses, dealing with the customers. All of those my; love." He said. Joan groaned before kissing his hand back.

"I apologize for what you're going through. That's heavy labor." Joan said.

Cat gave out a laugh before giving her cheek a light pinch. "Love, you worry too much and besides," He paused before he let go of his wife's hand; before showing off his arm, flexing it. "I grew pretty good muscles when I was there, bendable; isn't it?" He gave out a chuckle while Joan rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

She sighed before she frowned. "There's nothing to joke about," She said, giving him a small peck on the cheek while he put his arm down. "But, I feel like you should take a break. You should ask your boss if you can have maybe a day or two off." Cat looked at her, with his right eyebrow lifted and; his lips instantly narrowed.

Immediately, Cat just shrugged before giving her his best smile. "Haha, you must be joking," Before he gave her a peck back. "I have a grand time at the ranch. Just because I'm aching like a dying chicken doesn't mean I'm, hating it." Joan gave him a deadpan expression, which caused Cat's immediate smile to turn more into a worrisome grin. A nervous chuckle came from before he twiddled his thumbs.

"What? I-it's true." He sputtered.

"Cat. You're lying. I know you're exhausted." She said, giving his nose a touch.

"Pfft, sure! Haha, whatever are you speaking about," He asked, waving his hand in front of her. "I'm excellent! And, a-and you know how much this is and-" He was paused as Joan's finger quickly went to his lips, shutting the feline up. Cat's pupils lowered more as his cheeks slowly became hot while his tail began to sway. His hand waving stopped.

"Nah-ah-ah, don't lie to me," She flirtatiously said, while she slowly removed her finger off his lips before she gently rubbed his chest with her finger. "By your laughter and sudden smiles, I feel like you deserve something. Something more than just pretending you're fine." Cat blinked for a bit, as his cheeks became hotter than usual. His eyes lowered even more while his tail began to sway faster, and his ears now perked up. He gave out a gulp.

"A-and that's?" He stuttered.

"Well, a kitty like you deserves a good, old fashion massage." She said as she stopped circling his chest before wiggling her fingers at him.

Cat nodded. "N-no, no. Honey, y-you don't have to give me a message." He stuttered, gently putting his hand on his shoulder as he gave her another smile. "Plus, i-it's fine! I can make it through."

"Nope, I'm giving you one. Although the benefits can help you feel relaxed and your muscles would become looser." Joan said before she tapped on his chest.

"Oh, come on, honey, please, it's fine. You don't have to start," Cat gave out a quick chuckle again. "Pampering me and stuff. Like as I said, you don't have to-"

"Honey," Joan told, as she once again put her finger on his lips. "Stop and trust me on this massage. Look, I know you want to feel like your happy self. But, I can help your body as I said, it can ease you. So please, don't make any excuses. You're in pain and tired from work."

Cat stopped for a moment, before slowly turning his eyes away from his wife. Within that moment, through those words, he heard not even a millisecond ago. He began to think. Joan stared at him, as her eyebrow crooked as she slowly removed her finger off his mouth. She leaned her body against his, as she gave his chest a tap.

About thirty seconds later, a sigh came from Cat before he looked at his wife once more. "Okay," Joan gasped happily. "I-I'll let you massage me." In a quick motion, Joan clapped her hands together as her eyes grew. Cat began to get up as the with Joan, slowly getting off the sofa.

Cat went on his stomach as he lay his head onto his thick black furry arms. "Okay, Joan, give me your "massages" you wanted to give me." He said, giving a finger gesture and glanced at her before he rested in his arms again. "Hold on; I'll get the lotion." She said; before running out of the living room.

**Lotion?** Cat thought, as his cheeks began to feel hot again. **Oh, Seuss, this is going to be strange.**

\--------------------------------------------

About another thirty seconds later, clinking occurred as Joan made it from the stairs to the living room. She quickly went on top of him, which gave Cat out an "oof!". "Ow, honey, don't hit me too hard." He replied.

"Sorry," She spoke up, smiling at him. "I just; feel excited about doing this."

Cat chuckled, before rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm certain you're happy about this. For me, not too greatly." He said as she placed the bottle on the ground.

She cracked her knuckles before her warm hands went on his back. "Okay, where do you want me to start? Upper? Downer? Or middle?" She asked.

"Um, I guess upper?" He answered.

"Alright, upper it is. Oh, lastly, lotion, or no lotion?" She asked.

"Hmm, I could try the lotion. I never really experienced it before." He said.

"It's okay, I'll, try tiny bits on you. Also, as a warning, it's cold." She said, as she once again took the bottle. Cat lifted his brow again, as his lips narrowed.

"Cold, what are you talk-eek!" He screamed as Joan applied the cream to his back, but instantly, Cat's back jerked up before he flopped on the sofa. She stopped before the lotion in her hands fell to the floor as she quickly went to his aid. "A-are you okay?!" She shouted.

"I-I guess?! I-I never knew it was that cold!" He screamed before Cat shivered from the slight cold. Joan sighed as she put a hand to her chest. "D-don't ever do this again." She quickly responded as Cat looked at her then quickly put his face in the pillow.

**Well, excuse me for reacting**. Cat; thought before a tiny growl emerged.

Joan gently put her hands on his back; once; again, he flinched as his fur perked up again.

"It's okay," She smoothly replied. "I'll go slowly. And if I'm going to hard or fast, lift your finger. Okay?"

Cat nodded. "S-sure." He replied with a muffle.

Within those few seconds, Joan gently began to rub in the cream, as it slowly absorbed into his furry coat. Cat tightly closed his eyes as he started to feel his heart pound while his back stiffen.

What if; something happened to his back?

What if; Joan massages the wrong spot, leaving him paralyzed?

What if; anything could happen?

**Why did he agree?!**

Joan began using her hands to apply pressure on his back, hitting his shoulder blades. Immediately, a silent squeak came from him as his tail sprung up a bit. He hung onto the pillow as he proceeds to feel the pressure, slowly go up and down his back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Within a few minutes, something occurred. As the massaging continued, Cat slowly began to relax while the pressure began; to turn from odd to spectacular. Cat's fur didn't perk up as much while his tail swayed. His cheeks were feeling hot as well, from the warmth of his wife's hands and the pleasure he felt.

He continued softly purring; as a few chuckles escaped from him. Joan enjoyed herself as her smile grew by the moment. Her cheeks started to feel hot too. She began to move to the middle of his back, as she used the palm of her hands to press.

"Oh, Joan," He softly replied as Joan gave his back a few karate chops.

"Hm?" She responded.

"Please, can you," He was, disrupted by a loud purr arising from his throat. "Pardon me, haha. Can you work near my spine? I need it to be, pressured, there."

Joan giggled. "Absolutely. Anything for my kitty." She began to slowly move her hands towards the middle of his back while she continued to give chops. Cat's purrs slightly increased, as they're enough to hear it in the halls. His ears started to feel warm as his eyes were softly closed.

"Yes. Oh, right there." He breathed, while his voice gave out a vibrato tone.

Joan snickered while she continued her chopping. "Therefore, tell me, was I right or wrong about this?"

Cat gently opened his eyes while he put his hand in the air and pointed at her. "O-oh. Well, yes," He purred."You're right. You're so right. It feels fabulous. I never had this experience in my life before."

Joan slowly moved towards his upper part of the back, as she massaged in the middle. "I told you so. A wife like me isn't wrong."

"Well, they can sometimes be." He uttered before Joan lifted a brow at him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, j-just massage." He grinned before he continued to relax.

"Okay then," She rolled her eyes. "So, tell me, minus of the labor and the negative aspects you had, what else did you do today?"

"I got to experience to travel more of Anville. I had a chance to see other types of strange plants you people have; meet new people and, to eat a fruit called a mango. Pretty sweet." He said, licking his lips.

"Well, that's good to hear," She smiled. "Always for my positive, I gotta chance to talk to one of my friends from work and; you can't believe what they told me."

"What was it?" He asked.

"So, remember that one time I told you when that one girl began to cause more attention in my office? Well, you see, I heard that she got away with something before moving away for unknown reasons." Joan asked, before Cat lifted a brow as he stretched. "And did she tell ya?"

"Well, yes and no. My friend told me rumors spreading around the office. People thought it was because she; just hi-jacked a car and ran off, leaving her family behind or she cheated on her husband, then went to the guy." She responded as Cat's eyes widen from this before covering his mouth. "Oh, Seuss," He said. "That's shocking."

"I know," She yelled. "Like, who just; does that? I know those are just bad rumors, but it's awful." Cat; looked down a bit before he took a glance at Joan. Using his tail, he put it underneath Joan's chin as she gave it a caress.

"I'd never do that." He responded. Joan smiled before she nuzzled against his tail. "I know that you won't. But, sometimes, it's scary when you think about it."

"True," He sighed before smiling once again. "You know, we could talk about more positives? Right?" Cat asked, while Joan looked at him before nodding and stopped nuzzling his tail.

"Yes. That's true." She said, with a sigh. Joan began to go near his shoulders while she gave them a squeeze. A surprised "Oh!" came from him, as his tail sprung up a bit. "Hey, easy on the shoulders." He stated.

"Sorry; about that. Wow, they seem tense. Are you stressed out?" She responded.

"Well, not really," Cat answered, while his cheeks turned rosy. "I guess it's from the cold lotion and the massage. I'm just not used to these things yet in your world."

"That's obvious, I mean, you're from a different world. Filled with unique things." She said.

"A-yep, that's true. Plus, we never had things like lotion or creams, or-" Cat was interrupted.

"Pastries? Or meats?" She asked.

Cat chuckled at this before he nodded. "Or that. But that's different. We did have meats, but for sweets, we had some Bloopers or Rune."

"I never heard of those." She said.

"Well, trust me, if one day we're on vacation to my world, I'll take you to a patch to see one, then you'll try one," He sighed. "I remember when my father took me to one and, I had tons of them."

"Tons?" She asked.

"Yeah. I ended up with a stomach ache, so we had to go home early." Cat replied, giving out a laugh. Joan laughed along with him while snorting occurred. Within several minutes went by, the couple continued their chat with another amounts of laughter came in gone, while a few gasps came in gone as well. 

\------------------------------------------------

It all ended, as Joan went off Cat's back while his purrs continued to spurt from his mouth. His eyes were closed as he felt his body was fully relaxed than a dog with bones.

Joan sighed before stretching. "Okay, now if you need anything else. I'll be in the kitchen." She smiled at him while she heard a few cracks from her bones.

"Hmm, okay," He said softly; before he yawned. "I'm just gonna sleep."

As she stopped stretching, she slowly walked away from him. "Okay, kitty. I'll see you later." She said while she blew him a kiss.

Before she reached the end of the room, she was; stopped; as felt Cat's hand on her dress. She turned her head around as she saw Cat's eyes open, giving her widen eyes with a pout. Joan's cheeks began to turn hot as she stared at him.

"W-what's wrong dear?" She asked.

Cat's cheeks began to feel hot as he glanced away. "T-this question may seem, oddly. But can you stay with me? Please?" He asked.

"Why?" She replied.

"I-I, um," he paused as he looked at her while his cheeks grew hotter.

"I just feel like, I'd be alone if you go."

Joan blinked a few times before a smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, you kitties," She said, turning herself around. "you can be so cute at times." She grabbed his hand, kissing it.

Cat's smile grew as his purrs increased. She slowly went on top of him again before she lay on his back. She wrapped her arms around his body, giving it a nuzzle towards his back.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Comfortable as always." She said, kissing the back of his head.

Within motion, Cat stretched his right to the other side of the living room, grabbing a black blanket which was beside the pillow. He pulled his arm towards himself again, as it adjusted back to his body. "Here, you go just encase we get cold." He said, giving the blanket to her.

She slowly wrapped herself and her husband in the blanket, as they felt the warmth and love between them, with they're newly feeling. Cat slowly shut his eyes once again, before he gave another yawn. "Night love." He said.

"Good night, kitty." She said, settling herself. Before they slowly drifted to sleep, she stated. "Oh, and by the way, you need a bath." She chuckled.

When Cat heard that, his eye shot open as his pupils lowered. **Oh crap!** He thought.

End Of The Scene


End file.
